Memories of the Undertaker
by ChickenKisses144
Summary: Ciel can remember what the Undertaker was like when he first met him.


I do not own Black Butler or the characters. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder why. Why would a man who had seemed so content with his life start bringing back the dead without reason? This was something Ciel thought about as he examined the chain with charms strung on it. He had obtained the trinket from a man known as the Undertaker, who had been a reliable source of information to both him and his father before him. The Undertaker had always been eccentric and odd, a mortician with a sick fascination with death and the working of the human body, and always giggling and laughing as he gave gruesome information about how a person had been killed in the worst ways possible. He would grin and snicker as he told of how he had fixed up their mangled bodies and made them beautiful again. He even kept their organs for research. There was no doubt the man was unusual, but never did Ciel think that the man was capable of such a twisted, sickening act as bringing dead bodies back to life.

But on that fateful evening, he learnt just how insane the Undertaker was. The normally goofy, giggling mortician suddenly completely changed. It was as though a veil had been pulled back to reveal his true colors. The long grey bangs that normally covered his eyes was brushed aside to reveal vibrant green-yellow, and the long black robe was opened to show various spiritual weapons and a large scythe with a human rib cage and skull attached to the handle just below the razor sharp blade. His laughter stopped for a moment, but his smile never left his face as he explained the nature of the corpses walking on the ship. How he had been the one to create them, and how he had made them perfect.

Ciel had listened as the Undertaker told of how beautiful they were, and how the dead could say more to him than any living person. And as he heard the man speak, and watched him coddle the body of a dead women, he began to feel ill. Disgusting. Simply disgusting. And he told the man just how he felt about his creations. The Undertaker only smiled and told him that he wasn't old enough to understand. That a child could not comprehend what he was trying to say. And that made Ciel furious.

He could only watch as the man tore his butler to shreds and told him how damned his soul was. He saw the man try to take the soul of his servant and leave him to fend for himself. Try to take the only thing he had left to gain revenge. And when all was said and done, the only way he could retaliate, was by taking the mans charm clad chain. But instead of being upset or trying to get it back, he smiled and asked the boy to take good care of it, as it was his most treasured possession.

He then left as he cut the ship in half and disappeared. Leaving Ciel and his butler to fight off the hoard of monsters he had created.

And so, here the boy sat. Wondering what had happened to cause a friend of his families, to go to such lengths to do something so grotesque. He had met the man many times before, And had never seen his true nature. The Undertaker on that ship had been nothing like the one his father had taken him to meet all those years ago.

* * *

A carriage pulled up to a dark, dreary shop. A large sign with the words 'Undertaker' written on it barely holding on the building. As the door of the carriage opened, a man with dark hair and a polite smile on his face stepped out. As he walked towards the opening to the shop, he turned and looked back at the carriage.

"Come Ciel. We mustn't keep our good friend waiting." he said softly. Just then, a young boy peeped his head out and looked at the creepy shop. The boy was only about 4 years old, and was joining his father on information collecting. He stepped out of the carriage and followed his father into the dark, scary building.

"Undertaker, are you in?" the man asked walking to the middle of the room. A creaking sound came from the corner of the poorly lit room, followed by a crackling laugh.

"Hehehehe. Why hello there earl Phantomhive. Come to try out one of my custom coffins?" came a creepy voice.

The man smiled as his son clang to his leg. "No, not today my friend. I've come regarding the information you have."

"Oh, is that so? Well then you know my price, don't you my lord. Hehehe." said a man walking out of the shadows. As he walked into the light from the window, Ciel grabbed tighter to his fathers leg. The man who spoke had long grey hair that covered his eyes, and a black and grey robe covering his body. He had a large scar on his face and another one on his neck. And on his hands, long, black, talon like nails. This man was terrifying to the young boy.

Ciel's father nodded his head at the man called Undertaker. "Yes, I know. A first rate laugh am I right?" The Undertaker grinned as he stood face to face with the earl.

"That's riiiight." he said in a sing song voice. "And don't think you can just repeat the last one you told me. I'm much harder to break now! Hehehehe." he swung his hips as he giggled. "Of course, you always seem to have the best jokes planed out just for the occasion, don't you Vincent?"

Vincent smiled more at the man. "Yes, though it would be much easier if you would just take money like a normal person. But then again, your far from normal my old friend!"

The Undertaker snickered as Vincent spoke. "That I can not deny. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you the information free of charge this time." Vincent seemed taken back for a moment.

"How very generous of you. Might I ask what the catch is?" he asked.

The Undertaker held his hands up. "No catch at all lord earl. Well, perhaps you could introduce me to the little one hiding behind you trousers." he said with a giggle.

Vincent looked down at his son and ushered him out from behind him. "Come out Ciel. Say hello to the Undertaker." Ciel looked up from behind his fathers legs and at the long haired man. He immediately hid his face again as the man smiled at him.

"Hehehe, scared of me are you? How very cute." he said covering his mouth with his over length sleeve. Vincent patted Ciels head in comfort.

"Well you can't really blame him can you? You are a rather frightening person. I can remember when I couldn't stand the sight of you!" he said with a chuckle. The Undertaker turned and sat on a coffin still smiling.

"I'm not sure you still can't, hehehe. So tell me, What information are you needing exactly?"

Vincent walked over to the man holding file paper to show him, leaving Ciel in the middle of the room.

"I have orders from the queen to dispose of some drug cartels in the underground. I don't suppose you've heard of them?" The Undertaker took the papers and looked them over for a moment, reading the contents printed.

"Ah, I've seen these fellows around. Nasty bunch they are. Shot a man clean in the head with some sort of powerful firearm. Had to fix him up all nice an clean again. Quite a challenge, as most of his skull had been blown to itty-bitty bits!" he said grinning crazily.

Vincent began walking around the shop as he took in the info the other man gave him. "Do you know where they were last seen?"

"Last I heard, they was hanging around the east side of London. You might be able to find them if you set up some juicy 'bait" The grey haired man responded. Ciel who had been standing in the middle of the room saw a jar sitting on a coffin with some bone shaped things sticking out if it. As he walked over to it, he stood on his toes and sniffed the bones. It smelled like cinnamon. As the smell wafted over him, his stomach growled. The Undertaker smiled and walked over to the boy, standing behind him and casting a shadow. Ciel quickly bolted to his father and hid again, causing the Undertaker to laugh.

"Hahaha. Your boy is funny Vincent. Like a little scared lamb!" he said taking the jar of cookies and offering it to Ciel. The boy hesitated before reaching his hand into the jar and taking a bone shaped cookie to nibble on. The Undertakers smile widened as the boy munched on the treat.

Vincent thought over the information for a while. "Do you know what kind of drug their dealing?" The Undertaker continued to watch Ciel as he responded.

"Who knows. Those type could be selling every kind of drug there is." he said as he sat back on the coffin. Ciel ate his cookie relatively fast and looked at the jar wanting another. The Undertaker noticed and offered a second cookie to the boy.

"Hmm. Do you have any files I could look at?" Vincent asked. The Undertaker nodded his head with a smile. "In the back room next to the jar of pickled kidneys." he said with a grin. Vincent gave the man a look before going into the back room, leaving Ciel alone with the strange man. And Ciel noticed.

The young boy looked at the Undertaker with fear as he popped the last bite of the cookie in his mouth. His little mind wondered what the man would do now that they were alone. Was he going to jump up and eat him? Or was he going to lock him in one of the weird boxes? He didn't know. A crackling voice startled the boy.

"So, little earl, do you like my shop?" the grey haired man asked. Ciel stood frozen on the spot and shook his head. The Undertaker frowned at this.

"You don't? Well we can't have that." he said standing. Ciel quickly backed away from him and ducked behind a coffin. The Undertaker didn't seem to notice as he walked over to a shelf and grabbed a little wooden box. Ciel watched the man sit down and turn the box on its side, where he found a little winder and started twisting. As he stopped, music began to play. A sound similar to a tiny harp filling the room. Ciel stood from his hiding spot and walked over to the man holding the music box. As he got closer, the Undertaker opened the box to reveal a man and woman figurine dancing in circles. The little earl watched the two figures dance to the music with interest, as the Undertaker began to hum to the tune.

As the music began to slow to a stop, Ciel looked at the Undertaker with a blank face. The man had set the music box down and was looking at the boy with a smile.

"That is one of my favorite things in this shop. I listen to it every now and then when I'm bored." Ciel nodded his head in response. The boy then looked at the jar of cookies again and pointed at it.

"M-may I have another one, please?" he asked in a quiet voice. The Undertaker snickered.

"Hehe, you like my cookies do you? All right, you can have some more." he said as he grabbed not one, but two bone shaped treats for the little boy and handed them to him. Ciel happily took the cookies, and as the Undertaker was pulling his hand away, took hold of the grey haired mans wrist. He then put one of the treats into his mouth and the other on a coffin as he examined the Undertakers hands. The Undertaker said nothing as the boy ran his finger over a long, black nail, pinching it and seeing if they were real. He then looked up at the man with a questioning expression.

"Don't ask why, because even I'm not sure why I chose to grow them." he said giggling. Ciel played with his nails a bit longer before climbing onto the coffin with him. The Undertaker laughed some.

"Hehehe, You got used to me pretty fast, huh?" he said as he watched the boy start playing with his long grey hair. Taking ropes of it and looping it around his arm and letting it slide through his fingers. He then turned his attention to the many ear piercings he had, pulling on one that went through across the top of his ear, and to the stud and hoop rings he hand on both of them. He then looked up at the morticians face and climbed onto his lap and stared. The Undertaker tilted his head slightly at the boys amusing behavior. Ciel then raised his hand to the mans face and pulled his bangs apart, revealing bright green eyes with long lashes and a scar going across. And while the boy was only four years old, he knew the man was just as beautiful as he was strange.

"Your pretty!" he said with a cute little smile. The Undertaker barked out a laugh.

"You think an old bag of scars like me is pretty? That's one of the funniest things I've ever heard!" he said as he laughed loudly through out the store. Ciel cringed slightly at the mans creepy laugh, but quickly returned to examining the Undertakers appearance. Just then, his father walked into the room.

"Ciel, get off the Undertaker. That's very ungentlemanly." he said with slight displeasure. Before Ciel could crawl off the Undertakers lap, he felt a hand hold him in place.

"Oh, come now Vincent. He's not bothering me. He's actually been keeping me quite entertained." said the mortician with a smile. Vincent sighed at the man.

"Thank you for the information, my friend. You have been most helpful. Come, Ciel." he said as he began walking out of the shop. Ciel crawled off the Undertakers lap to follow his father. As he got to the door, he turned and looked at the man one last time. The Undertaker grinned and waved his hand.

"Goodbye little earl. I'l see you again soon." he said with a snicker. Ciel smiled and waved back as he went out the door. With the shop now dark and absent of company, the Undertaker stood from his seat and went into the back room to work on one of his guests. Before he went behind the curtain, he looked back at the door and smiled darkly.

"Take care of that soul of yours, little earl. You only get one." he said to the empty room. And with that, he was gone.

* * *

I hope every one likes it:)


End file.
